The present invention relates to a new and improved sabot projectile, also referred to in the art as a sub-caliber projectile, which is of the type having a pyrotechnic composition, especially a flare composition, arranged at the projectile body.
In the case of sabot projectiles the flare composition is usually embedded in a bore at the tail portion of the projectile body, such as has been disclosed for instance in Swiss Pat. No. 461,309.
Since the projectile body usually is formed of a heavy metal, the installation of the comparatively light flare composition results in a reduction in the weight of the projectile body. This means that the projectile body having such type mounted flare composition has a lesser penetration force than a projectile devoid of any flare composition. Additionally, the material which is removed during the fabrication of the bore constitutes a considerable loss, particularly, in consideration of the high price of heavy metal.